The Battle Of Ash And Giovanni
by Y2Jen
Summary: Ash vs. Giovanni, and Ash vs. Blaine spoof. Ash and Giovanni finally have a Pokemon battle, with an unresolved ending.


Even though Ash had already defeated Team Rocket for his Earth Badge, he never got a chance to battle the true Viridian City Gym Leader like Gary did. Today, Ash and his friends (Tracy, Brock and Misty) were headed to Ash's hometown of Pallet. They find the road under construction, so they decide to take a detour to Viridian City.  
  
"I guess we'll have to stay here until the road is cleared." Brock sighed.  
  
"Bummer." Misty nodded, sitting down on a stone park bench with her Togepi.  
  
"So what do we do until then?" Tracy asked.  
  
"How about a snack?" Ash shrugged, but just then a trainer rushed past.  
  
"Hu, what the.." Brock whirled around.  
  
"Hey, let's go see what's up." Tracy suggested.  
  
They ran after him and were led into the Pokemon Center. While Nurse Joy healed the trainer's Pokemon, Ash talked to him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, ever since Giovanni has returned to the gym, nobody has been able to beat him. Everyone has tried only to fail, like me."  
  
"Until now."  
  
"Here we go again." Misty sighed.  
  
They made their way to the Greco style gym. Inside, where were pillars around the floor that held up a marble stone balcony around the whole gym. I really looked like something from ancient Rome.  
  
"Who does this guy think he is hu, Caesar?" Tracy asked as he looked around.  
  
"Some famous historical conqueror." Brock whispered to Ash, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Another challenger?" A deep voice was heard. "Well, you will soon loose to me." A man appeared.  
  
"Well, no big loss." Ash opened his vest. "I already have an Earth Badge, I just want a match."  
  
"Very well." The man turned to Ash's friends. "Brock, Misty."  
  
"Giovanni." They nodded respectfully. "What an honor to have fellow Gym Leaders here, I bid you welcome." He turned to Ash. "I am Giovanni."  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."  
  
"Ketchum." Giovanni growled angrily in a quiet voice to himself, he never thought he'd ever hear that name again.  
  
"How are we battling?" Ash spoke up.  
  
"We will use three Pokemon, no time limit."  
  
"That's fine with me." Ash turned to Misty. "What types does he specialize in?"  
  
"None, so it could be anyone."  
  
"Ninetails, I choose you." Giovanni threw his first Pokeball.  
  
"Cool, the evolved form of Vulpix." Brock smiled.  
  
"Ok then, I choose you, Kingler!" Ash threw his Pokeball.  
  
"A water type, how predictable." Giovanni smirked. "Ninetails, fire blast!"  
  
"Watch out, fire blast is the most powerful fire attack." Tracy whispered.  
  
"I'll be fine. Kingler, hydro pump!" The water and fire attacks met, but the fire was stronger. The fire blast turned the hydro pump into steam and then singed Kingler, fainting him. "Oh no, are you ok?" Ash returned Kingler and got out another Pokeball.  
  
"Who will you use now?" Tracy asked.  
  
"I'll fight fire with fire." Ash held the Pokeball close. "I just want you to do your best." He threw it. "Arcanine, I choose you!" Arcanine emerged with a howl.  
  
"Arcanine?" Misty and Brock were shocked.  
  
Arcanine might be evolved, but he wasn't even fully grown yet, he was only still a teenager. Tracy sketched Arcanine as he barked.  
  
"Arcanine hu?" Giovanni got out another Pokeball. "Go, Rhydon."  
  
"Arcanine, attack!" Arcanine growled at Rhydon, but then saw Ninetails and stopped. He was love struck. Giovanni realized that he'd forgotten to return her, so he did. Arcanine got mad and began to blow fire all around. "Arcanine?"  
  
"Hu?" Giovanni was just as confused as Ash was.  
  
Arcanine sat down and pouted stubbornly, he snorted and blew an ember from his mouth.  
  
"Arcanine, what's going on?" Ash asked quietly.  
  
"How embarrassing." Tracy shook his head.  
  
"This kid is in way over his head." Giovanni grinned. "Rhydon, horn drill." Rhydon roared and his horn began to spin. He ran towards the sitting Arcanine, but just as he was about to hit him, Arcanine jumped into the air and landed on one side of the balcony. He looked over his shoulder and growled. "Arcanine has left the ring, Rhydon is declared the winner." Everyone was still confused.  
  
"Pikachu," Ash looked down at Pikachu, who stepped into the ring. "I'm counting on you."  
  
"Your tiny Pokemon can't beat my Rhydon." Giovanni laughed.  
  
"Forget its size." Ash growled and returned Arcanine. "Electric attacks don't work on rock and ground types, so we'll have to improvise." Pikachu nodded.  
  
"Horn attack!" At Giovanni's command, Rhydon tried to stab Pikachu with his horn, but Pikachu's agility made him faster. "Hey, not too bad. Keep trying Rhydon!"  
  
But Pikachu was small enough to evade the bigger Pokemon's attacks. Rhydon became slower as he grew tired. Pikachu jumped into the air and shocked his horn.  
  
"Great strategy, it worked." Ash beamed.  
  
"Pikachu used Rhydon's horn like a lightning rod." Brock was amazed.  
  
"I never thought it could be possible." Tracy sketched this in his book.  
  
"I bet Rhydon was shocked too." Misty joked as Rhydon fell and fainted.  
  
"Return Rhydon." Giovanni called him back into his Pokeball. "You may have been able to beat this one, but the next one is really tough. Come on out!"  
  
The room began to glow, thunderbolts began to appear, followed by a tornado of some sorts. A white Pokemon appeared and agilely did a back flip off the ledge.  
  
"Oh no." Brock gulped.  
  
"It can't be." Misty whispered.  
  
"What's that?" Ash got out his Pokedex, Dexter.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu gulped as the Pokemon stopped flipping and midair and let out a roar.  
  
"Persian, the cat Pokemon, the evolved form of Meowth. Persian is one of the strongest, bravest, meanest, most skilled Pokemon known. And with the right training, it can also be one of the deadliest."  
  
"Cool." Ash smiled as Persian landed flexibly on his paws.  
  
Pikachu cowered as Persian opened his mouth to reveal his many sharp teeth. He growled as he leered at Pikachu, still fearful of the fierce wildcat.  
  
"Attack."  
  
At Giovanni's command, Persian shot a beam of bubbles from his red charm. What was weird about the attack was that when the bubbles flew into the air, they turned into ice and hailed to the ground. Some managed to hit Pikachu and threw him back with each blast of freezing cold water.  
  
"Amazing, he's combined water and ice attacks." Misty explained.  
  
"Hang in there Pikachu, use your thunderbolt!" Pikachu shocked with all his power, but the attack had no reaction. "Hu!"  
  
"Persian's absorbing the electricity." Brock gasped. "He must know electric attacks too."  
  
"Show them a real thunder attack."  
  
At Giovanni's command, Persian growled with a mean grin. He shot a giant thunder blast from out of his charm, it echoed throughout the gym as loud as a thunderstorm.  
  
"What is he, psychic?" Tracy gasped.  
  
"Persian, hyper beam." Giovanni commanded, Persian growled.  
  
"Ash, hyper beam is the strongest attack a Pokemon can learn to use." Misty whispered.  
  
"You have to do something." Brock agreed.  
  
"No, we can't give up now." Ash growled. "But what can we do?" Pikachu backed up towards the end of the gym floor. Below them, the ground lay about a story below, there was a fire from when Arcanine had his little temper tantrum. But Pikachu had no time to think, he stood firm on his ground. Persian opened his mouth and it glowed white. A gigantic hyper beam shot out and bolted towards Pikachu. "Duck for cover!" Pikachu did but still got hit, just not as badly. He stood up and staggered weakly. "No, Pikachu stop!" Ash ran into the ring and picked him up. "That's it I quit, no match is worth loosing Pikachu." Persian looked shocked, but then he vanished.  
  
"Good choice, if you had kept the battle going, you could've been penalized as a trainer." Giovanni began to leave. "We may battle again, someday."  
  
"I'm sorry Pikachu, you'll feel a hundred percent soon. But I vow that I won't leave Viridian City until I have a rematch with Giovanni, win or loose."  
  
Ash went to heal his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, later they went back to the gym.  
  
"It feels strange in here this time, kinda hot." Tracy noticed, they went inside to find a raging fire.  
  
"Oh no my gym, we have to save it!" Giovanni ran into the main hall. Persian appeared by his side. "Persian, use you water attack to put out the fire." Persian nodded and began to do so. Pikachu wanted to help, he ran over. "Wait!" Pikachu ran back. "You aren't as strong as Persian. Only a fire type could withstand the head, but how would that help?"  
  
"Fire type? Oh, I know." Ash got out a Pokeball. "Arcanine, I choose you!"  
  
"Why?" Tracy asked. "You heard Giovanni."  
  
"You'll see." Ash turned to Arcanine. "Arcanine, help Persian put out the fire by absorbing the energy. Go!" But Ash saw Arcanine looking everywhere, still acting love struck over Ninetails. "Oh man."  
  
"Let's run, not even all my water Pokemon could put out this fire." Misty turned to Giovanni.  
  
"Once the fire destroys the gym, it could burn the whole town too." Giovanni shook his head. "There's no hope."  
  
They watched Persian work. Each time he put out a fire, a larger one took over. Meanwhile, Arcanine couldn't find Ninetails anywhere, but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Persian. He watched him and didn't move, he just stared at the powerful Pokemon work.  
  
"He can't do it alone, it's just no use." Tracy sighed.  
  
"Well we can't just stand here, we have to do. hu?" Ash stopped and looked up.  
  
Persian stopped shooting his water attack and turned around. Arcanine was standing next to him. He looked at him and grinned, Persian grinned back. Then he began to use his water attack again as Arcanine took in the water weakened fire as energy.  
  
"They're working together to put out the fire." Brock grinned.  
  
"Right, two Pokemon are better than one." Giovanni agreed.  
  
"Ok Vulpix, you're a fire type. Go, follow Arcanine's lead." Brock sent out Vulpix.  
  
"Go everyone, use your water attacks too." Misty sent out all her water Pokemon.  
  
"You too Kingler." Ash sent out Kingler, the fire was going out quicker now.  
  
"Great team work, keep it up." Brock encouraged.  
  
Soon the fire was all out, the Pokemon admired their work and then returned back into their Pokeballs. Persian put out the last flame and Arcanine had absorbed all the energy. They looked at each other and grinned, but then it turned into a glare and a growl.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you Ash." Giovanni turned to him.  
  
"How about a rematch?"  
  
"Ok, but this time is the last one."  
  
"Great, and I just know I'm gonna win."  
  
Nobody noticed Persian and Arcanine. Giovanni led them all onto the roof. It had holes in the floor from the fire, and down below, the gym lay in ruins, like in the fall of Rome.  
  
"Would you object if we held our match on the roof? My gym has been destroyed."  
  
"Sure, it's fine with me."  
  
"You've probably guessed that my Pokemon will be Persian." Persian took his place in the center of the roof.  
  
"And the Pokemon I choose is.." Pikachu took a step forward after hearing his cue. But before he could go take his place, a paw blocked the way. Ash and Pikachu looked over. Arcanine shook his head at Pikachu, who was confused. "Arcanine?" Arcanine growled and barked lowly as he stared angrily at Persian. "Look at him, I think he wants to battle."  
  
"No way, I thought that Arcanine was still love struck over Ninetails." Misty replied.  
  
"Maybe because Arcanine saw how strong Persian was, he wants to test his strength." Brock suggested.  
  
"This is gonna be a great match." Ash turned to Pikachu. "It's ok if I go with Arcanine instead, right Pikachu?" He nodded. "Arcanine, I choose you!"  
  
Arcanine leaped to his place on the roof, the two Pokemon stared into each other and didn't make a move.  
  
"Watch out for Persian's attacks." Misty warned.  
  
"I'll fight power with power. Arcanine, fire blast!"  
  
"Arcanine shot a big blast of fire, but Persian countered with a hydro pump surrounded by electricity. Persian would've won, but since Arcanine had taken in the firepower, he was stronger now. The attacks exploded in the middle.  
  
"It's a tie!" Tracy gasped.  
  
"Ok, that Arcanine may be strong, but it can't compete with your skill. Hyper beam now!"  
  
Persian shot his hyper beam, but Arcanine used the firepower towards defense by heading the air around him, creating a flame lens as a fire shield. He stood on his hind legs and pushed against the hyper beam with his defense power. When hyper beam ended, Arcanine still stood.  
  
"Cool move, now the tables will turn. Arcanine, use your skull bash attack!"  
  
Arcanine bolted towards Persian, who stood tall and firm, not moving. Arcanine hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. They fell onto the ground and Persian slid into a hole in the roof.  
  
"Look out!" Giovanni called. Persian landed on his feet and climbed back up to the roof. He leaped out of the hole and into the direction of the sun. Arcanine looked up and squinted. Persian seemed to appear out of nowhere and collided with Arcanine. "Persian!"  
  
"Arcanine!"  
  
The puff of smoke cleared to show that the Pokemon were standing on their hind legs, struggling with their front paws. Neither one could shove the other down. Arcanine grinned and jumped over Persian. Persian fell backwards but got back up, not knowing that Arcanine was behind him.  
  
"Persian, behind you!" Persian looked over his shoulder as Arcanine grabbed him, he couldn't escape now. Persian looked down to see that they were right over a hole, Arcanine had wanted that. "Jump away, who knows if you'll stand a chance if Arcanine pulls you down there!" Arcanine lunged forward and they both fell into the hole. No sooner had the trainer's head them land, then, all of a sudden, all of the holes shot out a blast of fire. "Hey, it's against the rules for Arcanine to pull Persian down there."  
  
"No, you suggested that we battle on top of the building, inside is part of the building too."  
  
"Persian." Giovanni growled, Ash had a point.  
  
Giovanni began to grow tense, Persian was a champion, an undefeated Pokemon, he couldn't loose. All of a sudden a light began to glow from inside the gym.  
  
"Hey look!" Misty gaped.  
  
"Down there." Brock noticed.  
  
"Hu?" Ash looked.  
  
"What?" Giovanni followed their gaze.  
  
Persian roared and made an amazing leap out of a hole with Arcanine still holding on.  
  
"Ah, oh no!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Persian, since you're in the air, show them your submission attack." Persian began to summersault, he went faster and faster, making Arcanine dizzy. Giovanni turned to Ash, who was looking up in shock. "Hey Ash, fair is fair right? If they can battle inside it they can battle over it." Ash just growled, he couldn't argue with him there. "Persian, seismic toss!"  
  
Persian stopped spinning and roared. As their upward momentum began to slow, he spun in big circles. As they began to fall, Persian grabbed the dizzy Arcanine from off his back, and with a growl, hurdled him to the ground. He fell into a hole and an explosion flashed from inside the building, sending pieces of debris out of the holes. Persian landed on his paws and looked down proudly. Suddenly, with a howl, Arcanine leaped out of the hole and landed back on the roof. Giovanni gasped.  
  
"Whoa!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Ha." Ash grinned.  
  
Persian leered at Arcanine, he stared back, neither one moving. Persian realized that this kid was pretty tough, but he wasn't going to go easy on him for that. But before Persian could counter attack, Arcanine choked and fell forward, fainted. Persian let out a roar.  
  
"Way to go." Giovanni sighed with relief.  
  
"Congratulations Giovanni, it was an honor to loose to somebody like you." Ash returned Arcanine. Giovanni grinned down at Persian, who stood beside him, roaring with victory. "I hope your gym gets up and running again. After all, it's not like this hasn't happened before." Ash said, they were outside in front of the gym now.  
  
"Thanks." Giovanni nodded. "Well, good by."  
  
"By!" They all waved and walked off.  
  
"Hey, the road's clear, now we can go to my house." Ash smiled.  
  
They began to chatter with excitement as they disappeared down the road. Giovanni watched, but then began to growl.  
  
"This isn't the end, young Ketchum. I am still an enemy, and never have been a friend. I'm not done yet, I will finish what I started with your dad, the Pokemon Master, when you were just a little kid. I killed him, and our rivalry has just begun. It's far from over, we shall meet again."  
  
Giovanni stood silently for a moment before turning back inside, he wanted his revenge. 


End file.
